Amor real
by kiztiapotter
Summary: Bella enamorada de un militar humilde,el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran encontra de todos ellos,¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿ se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela mexicana del mismo nombre, espero que -les guste.**_

Dos jóvenes enamorados se encontraban en el kiosco de la plaza.

-Te amo- se decían mutuamente entre los apasionados besos que se daban

Se habían conocido hacia más de ocho meses en una de las fiestas que había dado la familia de la joven, desde entonces se enamoraron y hasta el momento soñaban con hacer ese amor inmortal, pero su amor tenía un inconveniente que pertenecían a diferentes clases sociales por lo tanto no tenían más opción que verse a escondidas.

-Jacob, me tengo que ir, en mi casa deben de estar notando mi demora.

La hermosa muchacha le decía a su enamorado mientras este se aferraba más a ella.

-¡Jake! Es enserio me tengo que ir te amo- le dijo mientras se despedía de él con la mano, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, esperaba que pronto pudiera hablar con su padre para así dejar estas visitas escondidas.

- ¡Joane! ¡Vámonos Joane!

Isabella le susurraba a la criada de su familia desde afuera de la iglesia, la cual al verla corrió hacia ella.

-Hay niña ya me estaba dando miedo, no me gusta que se vea con el señor Black, si su mama nos descubre me va a correr de la casa.

-No te preocupes el teniente Jacob pronto ira con mi padre y todo este asunto terminara.

Tan concentrada iba en ese pensamiento que no reparo que habían llegado a su casa.

-Otra vez en la iglesia hermanita, vaya manera de perder el tiempo.

Su hermano Emmet se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, el tenia toda la finta de un joven aristócrata al cual nunca le habían puesto limites, siempre consentido por su madre y ahora era un vividor con problemas de juego.

-Pues sí, y si me permites hermano ira a saludar a nuestros padres y mi tía.

Dos mujeres mayores se encontraban en la estancia bordando y hablando a murmullos pues un hombre mucho más grande estaba dormido a su lado.

-Ya regrese madre-

-Vaya, haz tardado mucho-

- Había mucha gente en confesión- replico la joven ruborizándose ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esta tarde

-Bella, hija, hacia apenas un momento que le decía a tu madre que la señora Larsen dará una fiesta, y vendrá su hermano de Houston, es soltero, tal vez consideres tratarlo pequeña- le dijo con una sonrisa picara la otra mujer que se encontraba al lado de su madre.

-Gracias tía, y perdón que te lo diga pero si me caso quiero que sea por amor y ahora si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación.

Hacía más de un año que su madre y su tía se habían puesto en plan casadero con ella, le habían presentado a la mayoría de los hombres solteros de la ciudad, ninguno de ellos le intereso, su corazón ya tenía dueño y sus sentimientos jamás podrían cambiar y con este pensamiento se entrego a los brazos del sueño.

Al día siguiente fue levantada temprano por su joven doncella

-¡Señorita Isabella! ¡Señorita Isabella!

-¿Qué pasa Joane? A que se deben los gritos- dijo aun adormilada

-¡el señor Jacob me dio un recado! Dice que quiere verla en cinco minutos en la plaza.

Esta declaración quito cualquier muestra de sueño en su cara y se levanto de un solo movimiento el cual provoco que se mareara pero no le importo, mientras tanto en la plaza había un hombre nervioso con uniforme militar esperaba a su amada y en cuanto la vio la estrecho entre sus brazos y estampo sus labios en contra de los de ella.

-Mañana mi compañía se marcha hacia el norte, dicen que ha habido revueltas del partido del pueblo.

El pánico inmediatamente la invadió, la situación de el país no marchaba bien, eso todo mundo lo sabía, pero la inminente marcha del amor de su vida la ponía más nerviosa aun.

-¿Por qué no hablas con mi papa antes de irte? Hace un momento me volvió de decir que tengo que casarme.

- Lo sé mi vida, pero dudo que tu familia me acepte soy un simple teniente sin fortuna.

- Si quisieran imponerme a un esposo ya lo habrían hecho, mi padre me apoyara.

- Si, porque confía en que te casaras con alguien de tu clase, que sabrás escoger un buen marido.

-Entonces no me amas lo suficiente- dijo la mujer sollozando

-Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y te prometo que en cuanto vuelva iré a hablar con tu padre.

Mientras regresaba a su casa con el corazón hinchado de felicidad por la promesa de hace unos minutos atrás escucho a su madre y hermano susurrar en la estancia

-No Emmet, yo no tengo ese dinero, tienes que arreglártelas como puedas, te he encubierto demasiado, ese es tu problema a mi no me metas

-Pero madre tengo que pagar en 3 días y no sé cómo hacerle.

-Lo siento hijo no puedo hacer nada, sabes que estamos al borde de la quiebra y aun así sigues jugando el dinero como si de nada se tratara, perdóname pero esta vez no podre salvarte.

En ese momento por un descuido de Bella se rompió uno de los jarrones favoritos de su madre, lo que provoco que se percataran de su presencia

-¡niña tonta pero ve nada más que hiciste! ¡Tu padre lo hizo importar desde Francia! ¡Insensata! ¡Inconsciente!

-L… lo si... siento madre, yo solo venia a pedirle permiso de ir a ver a Alice- ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de hablar de su madre para que le doliera el tono duro con el que siempre la trataba.

-Si está bien vete- le dijo casi ignorándola la pérdida de su jarrón era el acontecimiento más importante en ese momento

-Vamos hermanita que yo también tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa con destinos diferentes, una vez afuera Bella no pudo evitar satisfacer su curiosidad

-mmm ¿Em?

- ¿si dime?

-¿es verdad lo que te dijo mi madre? ¿Tan mala es nuestra situación?

- Mi querida y dulce Bella- le dijo con un tono de voz condescendiente- ¿Qué en verdad no sabes nada?

- Pues si hace unos dos meces mi madre me comento que las cosechas no andaban bien que tal vez tendríamos algunos problemas pero pensé que en realidad era algo simple pero dime la verdad hermano ¿que es lo que pasa?

- La verdad hermanita es que nos encontramos casi en la quiebra, estamos a punto de perder todo.

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia es que tal vez aun no diga nada interesante, pero pronto empezara lo bueno, espero les guste esta historia la verdad yo la conocí hace como unos 8 años era muy pequeña pero la historia me cautivo, la volví a ver hace poco y de ahí nació la idea aunque en realidad pretendo cambiarle unas cosas.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir me despido espero sus reviews! No les quita mucho tiempo, así me darán a entender que les ha gustado :) que pasen buena noche o día!**_

_**KL3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las mas hermosas historias de amor, esta historia esta inspirada en una telenovela mexicana del mismo nombre, espero que -les guste.**_

-Vamos señor Cullen firme.

Un hombre moribundo yacía en su lecho de muerte mientras que un sacerdote le sostenía la mano firmemente

-Ya esta el escrito- le decía el religioso mientras que el pobre hombre solo balbuceaba – no se irá a arrepentir precisamente en este momento, además Edward tiene derecho, ¡Por favor señor Anthony! , en el último momento de su vida tenga un gesto de amor hacia su único hijo.

La mano temblorosa del hombre llego al papel.

Una joven corría apresuradamente por los terrenos de la hacienda "The Pearl" dirigiéndose a un joven y apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que se encontraba montado sobre un caballo.

-¡Señor Edward! ¡el señor Anthony firmo! Lo reconoció como su hijo.

El jamás pensó ni deseo escuchar estas palabra, hace dos semanas cuando se encontraba en Washington ejerciendo su carrera de Medico sorpresivamente le llego una carta de su padrino el padre Demetri Volturi, diciendo que su padre estaba a punto de morir y que el pobre hombre pedía verlo.

La decisión de regresar a su antiguo hogar fue muy difícil, nada en él quería volver, aun estando ahí enfrente del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en su infancia cuando este inhumano hombre lo trataba pero que un anima, los golpes aun resonaban en su cabeza y las cicatrices en su espalda empezaban a molestar aunque no tanto como cuando aun las tenía abiertas.

-¡Señor Anthony! ¡Señor Anthony!

Los gritos del sacerdote interrumpieron sus pensamientos

-Padrino, ha muerto- "Ha muerto" se repito en la mente, ese hombre que de niño veía imponente ahora no parecía más que un simple bulto envuelto en mantas.

A los pocos días del fallecimiento se llevo a cabo el funeral, nadie en el pequeño pueblo de Forks conocía al misterioso hijo del señor Cullen y muchos criados que sabían la verdad de su origen no lo comentaban, por todos lados se comentaba la fortuna de el joven pues a sus escasos 24 años ya contaba con una importante cantidad de dinero, era el terrateniente más importante de esas tierras aunque a él esto le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Recorriendo su nuevo hogar no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que sostenían en una recamara, no sabía de quien se trataba en la última semana se vio obligado a darle hospedaje a tanta gente que venía a darle el ultimo adiós a su señor padre.

-¿Entonces Edward no es un hijo legitimo del Señor Cullen? – dijo un hombre a quien reconoció como el alcalde del pueblo.

- Pues parece que si bueno eso fue lo que nos dijo el sacerdote- le contesto el administrador de la hacienda.

La conversación que mantenían aquellos hombres le molesto de sobre manera después de todo ¿Qué derecho tenían estas personas de hablar de él y más cuando ni siquiera estaba ahí para defenderse?, cuando supo de si estaba entrando a la habitación la cual encontró vacía, los hombres se habían ido solo quedaba ahí Jessica la hija del administrador.

-Buenas tardes señor- le saludo cordialmente la señorita.

-Buenas tardes- respondió el tomando su mano para besarla, la verdad es que el sentía cierta atracción hacia esta mujer, era muy bonita, de buen cuerpo, además de instruida y bien educada por su padre.

-Espero que no le haya molestado la conversación de mi padre y el alcalde, y si fue así le pido las más sinceras disculpas- Edward solo atino a mirarlo sorprendido.

-No se preocupe, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de habladurías y como molestarme si al final todo es verdad- la mujer se puso pálida, típico de las personas de la época, en ninguna conversación escucharías a que una persona en sus cabales declarar que es un bastardo* y quedarse como si nada hubiera pasado -No se incomodo señorita, no me gusta la hipocresía, es bueno que usted y todos los que pretendan tratar conmigo lo sepan.

-Disculpe, no le había dado el pésame por el fallecimiento de su señor padre- la mujer aun estaba sonrojada, por lo que opto cambiar de tema.

-Muchas gracias pero la verdad no puedo sentir pena por alguien que me trajo al mundo como si solo tomara un trago del Whisky más amargo y se fue dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Sin darse cuenta los meses fueron pasando lentamente, el joven aun no podía asimilar el hecho de que su en tan poco tiempo su vida cambiara tan radicalmente, hacia no más de 3 meses no era más que un medico muerto de hambre que atendía menesterosos en Washington y ahora era uno de los hacendados con mas tierras en el país.

Comenzaba el mes de marzo cuando al llegar del pueblo uno de sus criados le dio una carta, su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, el hecho que a pesar de todos los cambios ocurridos últimamente aun quedaba algo del antiguo Edward.

Para finales del mes aun esperaba que el remitente de la cara le diera una fecha exacta para su llegada, hasta que un día:

-¡Señor¡ ¡Señor! Lo buscan, un tal señor Whitlock

-¡Hágalo pasar inmediatamente!

Por fin su mejor amigo se encontraba aquí con él y esperaba que le trajera algo de normalidad en toda esta locura.

-¡Amigo mío! – los dos hombres se estrecharon fuertemente.

-¡Pero si es el señor hacendado! Mira nada mas quién lo diría hace tan solo tres meses la señora la señora Brown te perseguía por toda la plaza porque no tenias dinero para pagarle la renta-Le dijo el hombre rubio y ojos asiles que se encontraba frente a él.

- Mi buen Jasper, ya me hacía falta algo de normalidad, pero pasa amigo mío que esta es tu casa también.

El nuevo duelo hizo llenar de atenciones a su amigo, lo conocía hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el empezaba sus estudios de medicina y el de Comercio, él y su familia, la cual falleció hace muy poco en un terrible accidente, fue la única que le apoyo en aquellos tiempos de pobreza.

-Edward como sabes bien no he venido solamente a visitarte, también vengo a darte información sobre las cuentas de las dos haciendas y la casa de la ciudad-Edward no respondió nada lo que para su amigo represento una señal de que podía seguir hablando.

-Las cuentas de The Pearl y la casa de la capital están muy bien pero donde encuentro inconsistencias es en la otra hacienda, los números no me cuadran en absoluto, tienen una pérdida de más de 10,000 dólares.

-Pues de esa hacienda la administración está a cargo de un viejo amigo del Señor Cullen, al parecer él le tenía mucha confianza y el hombre se encuentra en Washington, así que creo que no tengo más remedio que ir a verlo.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría ir contigo, hace tiempo que quiero visitar la casa de mis padres, además de que los caminos se han vuelto muy peligrosos desde la última batalla del ejercito contra el ejercito del pueblo, hay muchos menesterosos dispuestos a todo, hace muy pico mataron a un conocido tratando de robarle algo de comida.

-Todo es por culpa del gobierno mi buen amigo, el hecho de que el general Smith haya tomado el gobierno por la fuerza es una clara violación a los derechos de todo ser humano habitante de este país, pero bueno dejemos de lado lo malo, sabes últimamente se me ha metido a la cabeza una idea muy loca.

-¡Caray! Pero eso es rarísimo en ti, tu jamás tienes ideas locas como cuando decidiste coquetear con tu casera para ver si te perdonaba la renta y terminaste con todas tus cosas en la calle- Ante aquel recuerdo el apuesto hombre no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Es verdad una idea pésima, aunque te recuerdo que fue tuya, yo solo fui demasiado inocente para ponerla en práctica, además de que tenía que intentarlo no podía regresar con tus padres para que me prestaran más dinero.

-Claro que podías, pero tu jamás quisiste, hasta preferiste quedarte a dormir en medio de la plaza, no sé quien era más terco si mi madre por pedir que fuera por ti o tu por querer quedarte ahí pero en fin basta de pleitos, dime cuál es tu maravillosa idea.

-Bueno como tú ya sabes yo nunca he contado con el privilegio de tener una familia y últimamente no sé porque se me ha metido a la cabeza la idea de formar una, tal vez antes no pensaba en eso porque en ese tiempo no tenía dinero ni para medio vivir, pero ahora tengo el dinero para darles todo lo que quieran, como me gustaría que al llegar a casa me encontrara a dos hermosos y sanos niños y una hermosa mujer que me bese al llegar…

-Además que ahora por ser adinerado tienes a tu alcance a las mujeres aristocráticas o tal vez prefieras a la hija del administrador ella estaría muy dispuesta a todo.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices?, tal vez parezca un soñador pero me encantaría casarme con amor, que mi mujer me ame y yo amarla a ella, no te negare que la joven me llama la atención, pero aun así no me inspira el sentimiento y ya deja de decir tonterías mejor ve a dormir debes de estar cansado, además en 3 días partiremos a Washington.

Tres días después se encontraban frente a una enorme casa de la calle principal de la ciudad, solo entraron a dejar sus cosas y volvieron a salir a la casa del señor Kingston.

-Amigo mío no entiendo cómo es que si ahora puedes tener una vida holgadamente económica y aun usas esos trapos, manda a pedir algo de Europa, algo que represente tu nueva situación económica.

- Bien sabes que siempre he preferido la comodidad al lujo además que prefiero dar ese dinero a otras personas que compr…

No pudo terminar la frese, en esos momentos solo podía observar al ángel que pasaba por el otro lado de la plaza, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello caía como una cascada de chocolate y sus ojos del mismo color lo invitaban a fundirse con ellos, fue amor a primera vista, la joven iba acompañada de un hombre, lo cual provoco que un mounstro instalado en el interior de Edward gruñera.

Esa hermosa joven le había robado el corazón.

_***hijo sin apellido (no reconocido)**_

_**Hola yo aquí otra vez :) espero que se encuentren genial! Xqee yo no :( mañana comienzo con exámenes y no he hecho mis derechos a examen:S pero bueno dejando de esas desgracias aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, yo me divertí haciéndolo **_

_**Déjenme su opinión es lo único que pido**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela mexicana del mismo nombre, espero que -les guste.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX AU**_

Lo que Jasper decía no tenia absolutamente ningún sentido, su atención estaba centrada únicamente en ella, la mujer continuo caminando hasta que Edward a perdió de vista en lo que su acompañante entro a una casa que según el numero era a donde él también se dirigía. Jasper partió a arreglar sus asuntos antes quedando de acuerdo de verse en una cantina muy conocida por ellos esa misma noche.

Adentro del edifico se encontraba ya Emmet con un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Señor Emmet – saludo el viejo con fingida cordialidad- espero venga a pagarme un poco del dinero que me debe.

-Ya te he dicho que te pagare, por el momento solo vengo a que me prestes más.

-Pero señor Emmet ya usted me debe mucho y como comprenderá tengo que proteger mi patrimonio.

-¡Viejo idiota! ¿Insinúas que no te pagare? ¿Qué acaso no conoces a mi familia? ¿No sabes quién soy?- Emmet ya estaba furico.

-Claro que no, pero le ruego que me entienda yo me gano el sustento de una forma honesta.

-¿honesta dices? ¿Crees que no sabemos de donde sacas el dinero? Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito hipócrita todo mundo sabe que te aprovechas de la confianza de tu patrón

-¡Señor Swan! Le piso por favor que no me levante falsos, pero está bien le prestare solo con una condición necesito que me traiga las escrituras de su casa- la codicia del hombre se le reflejaba en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? Jamás hare eso, es más me ¡largo! Iré a buscar a otra persona quien me preste el dinero

–Señor Swan seamos sinceros, todo mundo sabe de las condiciones en que su familia está, todo Washington sabe que los Swan están en la ruina, nadie más le prestara soy su única opción.- le dijo en tono burlón.

Eso le estaba diciendo cuando en esos momentos ente a la habitación Edward que ataviado con una humilde vestimenta bien podía pasar por una persona de clase trabajadora.

-disculpe el señor es usted el señor Joel Kirk- el hombre inmediatamente puso mala cara, en esa época no era bien visto que un simple criado le hablara así a las personas que no eran de su misma clase.

-¡Espérame afuera! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

-¡¿No ves que me está atendiendo a mi igualado?

Edward quien no hacia fama del mala carácter que a veces podía llegar tener se controlo pero aun así contesto de una forma cortante y tal vez un poco grosera.

-Aquí espero-

Los dos hombres fruncieron el seño y de mala gana siguieron con sus asuntos.

-¿Entonces señor Swan que ha decidido?

-Está bien viejo usurero las traeré pero más vale que cuando regrese ya tengas el dinero para poder llevármelo.

Dicho esto Emmet salió de la casa no sin antes pasar rozando el brazo de Edward y al mismo tiempo empujarlo

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a respetar a los que no son tus iguales?- el tono de voz con el que se dirigió a era de desprecio, aunque lo ignoro y decidió hablar.

-Soy Edward Cullen y vengo a pedir cuenta del dinero de mi padre.

El apuesto hombre tuvo que reprimir el instinto de reír, del asombro el hombre se puso blanco y su boca se abrió tanto que casi cae al suelo, después de recuperarse el viejo por fin pudo hablar.

-Señor Cullen- su voz había cambiado a un tono meloso, tanto así que de no estarlo viendo dudaría seriamente de que fuera el mismo hombre que le recibió – no hacía falta que se molestara en venir yo estaba a punto de ir a la hacienda, ya hasta tenia contratada una escolta, como usted ya sabe los caminos son muy peligrosos últimamente.

- Pues ya no hace falta, ya estoy aquí, como verá ahora soy yo el heredero de todo, pero dejemos de formalidades y dígame ¿con que dinero se ejerce como prestamista con el propio o con el de mi padre?

El hombre palideció violentamente, lo cual respondió a su pregunta

-Otra persona especializada en economía ha revisado las cuentas y el déficit es de más de diez mil dólares ¿Cómo puede justificar eso?

El hombre abrió la boca varias veces aunque no emitió sonido alguno

-No se preocupe, yo entiendo que esas cosas a veces pasa pero sinceramente lo que usted hace se llama robo, pero si usted mañana me paga esos diez mil dólares no meteré a las autoridades en el asunto.

Y dicho esto Edward salió de ahí.

Mientras que eso sucedía Bella se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga Alice, ella fue obligada a casarse con un hombre mucho más grande que ella, el cual estaba de viaje la mayoría del tiempo, además de que continuamente había rumores que sus viajes eran para encontrarse con una de sus amantes, a pesar de que su amiga jamás se quejaba sabia que Alice era un ser libre y cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de notar que añoraba esa libertad además del dolor por los rumore.

En cuanto llego a la casa las criadas de su amiga la hicieron pasar hasta el jardín pues en ese momento el pequeño Adam hijo de Alice se encontraba jugando ahí.

-¡Bella! Dichosos los ojos que te ven- dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

-Alice ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto

- Yo también amiga pero ven siéntate aquí, cuentame ¿Qué tal va lo de Jacob?

El semblante de Bella se entristeció.

-Se ha ido, tuvo que partir con su regimiento y esa es una de las razones por las que he vendo el día de hoy… obviamente después de la de verte- aclaro al ver un puchero en la cara de su amiga- como sabes nadie en mi familia sabe lo de Jake y durante este tiempo no podremos comunicarnos así que he venido a pedirte permiso para que lo haga aquí, ¡anda di que si! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?

- ¡ahí! Isabela y ¿Qué pasa si Andrew se da cuenta? Ya sabes cómo es de quisquilloso

- Alice ¡Por Favor! Solo ordénale a Tess que este al pendiente y en cuanto llegue vaya a mi casa y Mikeyla lo recibirá.

-¡está bien! Pero a cambio me dejaras arreglarte para la boda de Ángela la semana que viene.

Después de una charla larga y tendía y ante la inminente amenaza del regreso del esposo de Alice Bella tuvo que marcharse, al salir de la casa casualmente Edward volvía a encontrarla y como la vez pasada ella no reparo en las miradas del joven y continuo con su camino, mientras que a él, las piernas dejaron de funcionarle y sintió su corazón latir mil veces por segundo, esta vez tenía que saber quién era la hermosa joven por lo que decidió esperar fuera de la casa de Alice sin importar que llegaría tarde a la cita con Jasper, 20 minutos después una de las criadas salió de la casa, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla pero aun así lo hizo y haciendo uso de los encantos que según Jasper decía que utilizaba cada vez que conocía a una nueva mujer utilizaba.

-¿Quién era la mujer que hace un rato estaba con tu patrona?- le pregunto después de un rato

-¿Quién?- dijo la joven ruborizándose ante la familiaridad con la que le hablaba el hombre -¿la señorita Bella?

- sí, si ella, ¿entonces no está casada? – la joven frunció el ceño, el repentino cambio de interés la molesto.

-No, no está casada y no creo que se case, su familia ha quedado en la ruina así nadie podrá interesarse en ella, además de que según he oído también su familia es muy problemática el hermano tiene problemas de juego y la madre es … bueno tu me entiendes, es muy especial, pero después de todo ¿a ti que te importa? No creo que se fije en eres pobre.

Esto último ya no lo llego a oír pues se echo a correr, tenía que a contarle a Jasper, siempre le tenía que contar todo, entro a la cantina acordada con solo quince minutos de retraso, al llegar no reparo en que ahí se encontraba el acompañante de su nueva obsesión, según la joven doncella llamada Lauren era el hermano de la joven quien esa misma tarde había ido a entregar las escrituras de la casa y ahora disfrutaba del dinero obtenido, pero en cambio el joven aristócrata si reparo en el.

-Vaya, vaya mira nada mas, este lugar debería ser más exclusivo y no dejar entrar a cualquiera-dijo Emmet claramente dirigiéndose a él, pero igual que la vez pasada simplemente lo ignoro.

-Es Edward Cullen el hijo de Anthony Cullen, no sabía que estaba en la ciudad.- uno de los hombres comento en la mesa donde se encontraba Emmet, rápidamente se avergonzó por el error cometido, en su clase social siempre convenía mantener las buenas relaciones, así que se dirigió a su mesa para pedirle sus disculpas.

-Disculpen, Señor Edward, un placer para mi conocerlo, espero que le este gustando la cuidad, y que mis comentarios no lo hayan ofendido, no había pensado que muchos de nuestra categoría prefiere la comunidad a el lujo, y me deje llevar por la apariencia de su ropa.

-No se preocupe señor…

- Emmet, Emmet Swan

-Sí, señor Swan le decía que le podía pasar a cualquiera, no hay problema, disculpa aceptada, y si nos permite ahora usted a nosotros nos vamos, mañana partimos de la ciudad.

-Es una verdadera lástima, ojala que pronto nos visite, y los brazos de mi familia están abiertos para usted.

A la mañana siguiente antes de partir de regreso a la hacienda y de la partida de Jasper a Seattle de nuevo a la casa del administrador.

-Buenos días –Saludo Edward desde la puerta del despacho y ante estas palabras el hombre se tiro al suelo suplicante.

-¡Señor!, ¡discúlpeme!, no he podido reunir el dinero, ¡por favor!,! tengo familia!,! esposa!, ¡hijos!, ¡deme más tiempo!, pronto el señor Emmet Swan me pagara una fuerte suma de dinero, me ha dejado las escrituras de su casa como pagare…

-Está bien démelas- el hombre se quedo mudo- he dicho que las acepto para saldar su cuenta.

Esa misma mañana Edward volvió a la hacienda y durante todo el viaje no dejo de pensar en Isabela Swan, la ahora dueña de toda su atención.

El tiempo hizo de las suyas nuevamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otros 5 meses habían pasado, la economía de la familia Swan iban de mal en peor, aunque ellos intentaban seguir en la normalidad, a Bella le habían señalado durante varias reuniones a el heredero del señor Cullen pero nunca fueron presentados formalmente.

Las cosas en la hacienda de los Swan iban muy mal, la cosecha que esperaba seria su salvación fue arruinada, por lo tanto se veían obligadas a hipotecar su casa.

Esa semana el General Swan que ya hacía tiempo se había retirado, volvió con esa mala noticia a su esposa la cual en ese momento se encontraba con su esposa su hijo.

-Renne, necesito para mañana las escrituras de la casa, iré al banco mañana mismo no tenemos otra opción, discúlpame pero ahora tengo que descansar el viaje fue muy largo.

La relación de Emmet y su padre no era muy buena pues el siempre fue consentido por su madre, y el comportamiento, la falta de trabajo y los desperdicios de su hijo no le parecían los correctos.

Emmet palideció en cuanto escucho las palabras de su padre, ya había pasado cierto tiempo y había olvidado lo que tuvo que hacer para saldar sus deudas las cuales aun seguían causándole problemas, nadie en su familia lo sabía, observo a su padre subir las escaleras y cuando considero que no podían escucharlo le dijo a su madre llorando.

-Madre no lo permitas, no le des las escrituras,

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Emmet qué pasa?

-Madre hace tiempo que me las lleve para obtener un préstamo.- se encontraba en el suelo estremeciéndose como un niño pequeño abandonado.

Esa misma tarde Renne y Emmet fueron a ver a Joel Kirk a su despacho.

-Estas joyas deben bastar para saldar la cuenta de mi hijo- dijo la altanera mujer dejando una pequeña bolsa con ellas en el escritorio.- ahora regrésanos las escrituras

-Mi respetable señora, no tengo ninguna duda que pueden saldarla pero he de serles sincero, ya no tengo sus papeles

-¿Qué dices?

- Es la verdad señor Emmet, hace un tiempo el señor Cullen me las quito para recuperar un dinero que según él le debía.

Ante estas palabras Emmet se abalanzo hacia el hombre para asfixiarlo, pero su madre lo detuvo las cosas no podían quedarse así tenían que ir a hablar en ese mismo momento con Edward Cullen, son perder tiempo se dirigieron a su casa que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, Edward quien hacia un tiempo se encontraba ahí por tramites estaba tranquilamente en su despacho cuando entro el hombre que cuidaba su casa.

-Señor, disculpe lo moleste pero acaba de llegar la Señora Renne Swan y pide hablar con usted.- la simple mención del apellido le hacía temblar las piernas.

-Dígale que pasen.

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando una mujer de aspecto altanero y el joven que ya había conocido cruzaban la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora Swan, un placer para mi conocerla

- Buenas tarde, el placer es mío señor Cullen, es usted mas apuesto de lo que comentan.-Edward inmediatamente detecto un tono peligroso, además de que la mujer no le agradaba así que decidió apresurar las cosas.

- Y bien mi amable señora dígame ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Pues vera señor Cullen me gustaría comentarle un problema que tenemos, mi hijo tiene problemas con el juego, hace aproximadamente 5 meses dejo las escrituras de la casa a cambio de un préstamo y el día de hoy que planeábamos recuperarlas nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que el señor ya no las tiene y que ahora las tiene usted.

-Así es señora están en mis manos- le contesto para animarla a hablar

- Pues bien ahora recurrimos a usted y a su generosa alma, dígame como le podemos pagar para recuperarlas

-Como sabrá señora, a mi no me interesa el dinero, ni las riquezas, después de todo estoy rodeadas de ellas, lo único que me interesaría de ustedes es su hija… Isabella.

No sabía de dónde había salido eso, el deseo más grande en su subconsciente y este lo había traicionado, pero después de todo ya estaba todo dicho.

_**Hola aquí estoy yo de regreso con ustedes, :) bueno de aquí empieza lo bueno lo demás era como pura introducción, la verdad estoy algo decepcionada pues hasta ahora solo llevamos 3 reviews y ustedes no me dicen si les gusta, si no, que le pongo, que le quito, en que estoy bien y que estoy mal no se qué hacer y no tengo la menor idea si les gusta o no, así que he tomado la decisión de ser un poco mala esta vez, como este capítulo me costó más que los anteriores (ya les había contado semana de exámenes) pues durante esta semana muy apenas recordaba mi nombre les pediré llegar solo a los 10 reviews para actualizar, juro que ya le estoy adelantado al otro para en cuanto lo logremos subir el siguiente cap. y para que ven que soy buena les diré un 3 cosas des siguiente cap.**_

_**1.- Jacob regresa y la familia de Bella sabe lo de ellos**_

_**2.- Alice conoce a Jasper y su mundo se viene abajo (se me ocurrió una genial idea con ellos)**_

_**3.- Bella y Edward comienzan a tratarse **_

_**4.- habrá una gran fiesta**_

_**Bueno ahora si me retiro que estén bien hasta la otra.**_

_**Agradecimientos a **_

_**Ale-Hale21**_

_**CaroBereCullen**_

_**Lexa0619**_

_**Aliapr**_

_**gloria01 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela mexicana del mismo nombre, espero que -les guste.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX AU**_

Este hombre no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero sin embargo le dio la oportunidad de solucionar todos los problemas económicos que en este momento vivía ella y su familia.

-Me alaga el hecho de que se tomara la molestia de tomar en cuenta a mi hija- dijo con toda la educación que su clase le era capaz de dar- y por supuesto que tendré que consultarlo con mi esposo y con mi hija, le parecerá extraño pero ella también tiene que estar de acuerdo, el nunca le impondría un marido que ella no quisiera.

-¿y usted si?- espeto el joven- disculpe mi atrevimiento, me gusta hablar con franqueza, como ve aun no me acostumbro a… los refinamientos de su clase- dijo el mismo con un torno burlón remarcando las ultimas palabra.

A Renne cada vez le gustaba menos este hombre, en la punta de su lengua se femaban palabras que serian propias un carretonero lo único que podía hacer era ver desafiante al hombre pero sin quitar una sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro, después de su duelo de miradas fue el hombre el que rompió el silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo que sea su hija la que tome la decisión, y me agradaría de sobre manera que en ella no tenga que ver el hecho de que les ayudare económicamente, es decir no quiero que sepa que les voy a prestar dinero si Isabella me acepta quiero que sea por mí.

- Como usted guste y si me permite tengo que retirarme he de ir a hablar con mi esposo y mi hija y estoy segura que ella estarte encantada con el hecho de que usted la pretenda.

Dicho esto salió de la casa, tenía que pensar en algo, su hija era una romántica empedernida y como había hecho con todos los hombres que le habían presentado seguramente lo rechazaría, estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente cuando vio a lo lejos a una de las criadas de su casa que regresaba de la casa de Alice la amiga de Bella con una carta en la mano, la cual escondió al ver a su patrona.

-¿Qué tienes ahí muchacha?- al no obtener respuesta la comenzó a jalonar en medio de la calle hasta que la carta callo de entre sus ropas

-Ándale veta a la casa yo entrego esta carta- y la muchacha corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La carta rezaba con lo que a ella le parecían garabatos "del teniente Jacob Black", un mal presentimiento la invadió así que en cuanto estuvo en su casa entro en el despacho de su marido, la carta iba dirigida a su hija y en ella decía el hombre llegaría al día siguiente, que iría a hablar lo más pronto posible con su padre para así poder hacer oficial su compromiso y muchas cosas más que si a ella le perdían su opinión le parecieron no más que simples cursilerías. Esto representaba un claro impedimento de sus planes, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente.

-¡Emmet! ¡Emmet!-

-¿Qué pasa madre? ¿has ido a hablar con Cullen? –le dijo a su madre murmurando mientras esta la empujaba al despacho de donde antes había salido.

-¿dime tu sabias que tu hermana tiene un pretendiente? ¿ sabes el problema que esto representa para la gran oportunidad que se nos acaba de presentar? Habla no te quedes como idiota- el hijo de los Swan estaba callado leyendo la carta

- No, no lo sabía, si lo admito había oído algunos rumores pero nunca los tome en cuenta, ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene dinero? ¿Pero qué piensa mi hermana en involucrarse con personas así? Pero dime ¿Qué oportunidad? ¿de qué me hablas?

-Hijo mío lo que menos importa es quien es o si tiene dinero, obviamente no permitiremos que tu hermana se involucre con alguien así, no hay nadie mejor para nuestra situación que Edward Cullen, esto lo arruina completamente, el me ha expresado interés por tu hermana y la muy estúpida se anda involucrado con un militar muerto de hambre, el señor Cullen quien por cierto no tiene la mas mínima ida de la reglas de urbanidad se ha ofrecido a pagar nuestras deudas a cambio de que le dejemos cortejar a tu hermana, hijo tu eres sensato, sabes lo que representa este trato para nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que ayudarme.

-tranquilízate madre mira haremos esto, mañana tienes que ir con el Coronel Blaine convéncelo en que aleje a este hombre de la ciudad de la parte convencer a mi hermana me encargo yo.

No sabía que haría su hijo para convencer a su hermana, esa niña era más terca que una mula y era muy difícil sacarle algo de la cabeza pero aun así esa misma tarde se dirigió al cuartel militar donde utilizando las influencias de su esposo no solo pidió, exigió al coronel que tomara acciones contra el hombre que según ella había embaucado a su hija y trataba de aprovecharse de ella, marchándose no sin antes haciendo que el Coronel prometiera que le harían llegar todo el peso de la ley al pobre hombre.

Esa noche Edward ni siquiera pudo pegar el ojo, sabía que había cometido una estupidez al decirle eso a la mujer, durante más de 3 horas considero la idea de regresar a su hacienda sin siquiera coméntale nada a nadie pero llego a la conclusión de que no podría, no sabía la razón de porque Isabella despertaba en el tantos sentimientos, desde los más primitivos hasta los más hermosos, la inocencia de la joven despertaba en el querer protegerla y el hecho de que su madre la ofrezca al mejor postor no calmaba aquel sentimiento, después de todo quien sería mejor para ella que él, quien siempre la protegería, cuidaría y estaría pendiente de ella y con estos pensamientos el sueño por fin lo venció.

Apenas amaneciendo el domingo la madre de Bella se planto en la estancia y no se separo de la puerta de entrada, ordeno a sus criados que cualquier persona que llegaran primero tendría que pasar a hablar con ella y no fue hasta después de medio día que le vio llegar, el joven y apuesto hombre de piel bronceada se paro en la puerta y con una enorme sonrisa, no le sorprendió que su hija podría estar enamorada de este hombre, en realidad era muy apuesto pero de eso no vive la gente.

-Bueno días señora, vengo hablar con el General Charles.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que él lo recibirá? Se a lo que viene y permítame decirle que ni mi esposo ni yo permitiremos que un muerto de hambre como usted se case, es mas ni siquiera se acerque a mi hija y ahora haga el favor de retirarse que usted no es bien recibido en esta casa. La sonrisa del joven se borro inmediatamente, siendo sinceros se esperaba una bienvenida peor y lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta no sin antes despedirse de la mujer y se marcho, aunque las cosas no se quedarían así su amor por Bella era tan grande que nada ni nadie la alejaría de ella pese a quien le pese.

Esa misma noche considero que debía de hablar con ella, el había intentado hablar con su padre para hacerlo de la manera correcta como se lo había prometido pero ahora no le dejaban opción, pasaba de media noche cuando comenzó a arrojar piedras a la ventana de su amada, por un pequeño memento le invadió el miedo de que ella no lo amara mas pues la espera de que saliera se le hizo eterna pero finalmente salió y se acerco a su ventana trepando por un árbol y entrando a la habitación, no lo había hecho antes por el respeto que le debía a la joven, aunque se amaban no era bien visto entrar a la habitación de una mujer de esa manera y a pesar de lo que le pediría quería hacer lo demás bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías hasta la semana siguiente

- Te avise por carta ¿no la revisaste? He venido a ver a tu padre esta tarde

-¿Lo dices enserio? Nadie me dijo nada, ni me dieron ninguna carta

-No me sorprende que no te dijeran nada, me ha recibido tu madre y no me permitió ni siquiera pasar de la puerta, te dije que jamás aceptaran lo nuestro, me dijo que tu padre y ella jamás darían por bien visto nuestra relación.

-Mi padre no es así tienes…. Tienes que hacer algo por favor Jake intenta…-Su labios fueron sellados con un beso, le había parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que la había besado.

-¡Bella! Sabes que no funcionara, por eso he venido hoy, tu familia nunca estará de acuerdo, es mejor que nos fuguemos, fúgate conmigo, empecemos una vida lejos de que donde solo existamos tu y yo.

-¿¡Pero qué dices! Mi familia me odiaría, eso no está bien no lo puedo hacer- y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas

- Bella ahora soy yo el que te lo digo, si de verdad me amas te irás conmigo, lo intente, juro que lo intente, pero aceptémoslo soy un pobre hombre con carrera de militar que muy apenas tiene para comer, jamás seré lo que tus padres quieren para ti.

Después de un momento de considerarlo y estrujándolo su cerebro para encontrar una manera de dar solución a este problema Bella acepto llegando a el acuerdo que al día siguiente Jacob iría al cuartel a presentar su renuncia para después verse afuera de la iglesia y antes del atardecer estarían viajando a su nueva vida hacia una ciudad del norte de donde era originario Jacob.

El amanecer llego antes de lo que Bella deseara, trato de portarse normal en el desayuno que compartió con su familia, sin embargo su nerviosismo era perfectamente notable, en el comedor solo se encontraba su madre y su hermano, pues su padre había contraído un fuerte resfriado que lo había tumbado en cama durante varios dias, del cual se encontraba recuperándose, apenas acababa de tomar el primer bocado de la fruta de su plato cuando una de las muchachas de servicio se acerco a ella.

-Niña Bella, la buscan, una señora que quiere hablar con usted, dice que es la señora Carole Black.

Al el nombre de la mujer se le hizo conocido, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de estar, pidiendo permiso a sus familiares que se miraban satisfechos y con una sonrisa oculta en su rostro que ella fue incapaz de notar.

-Buenos días señora, dígame, ¿en qué pudo ayudarle?

-¿Usted es la Señorita Isabella Swan? Ahora se porque mi marido ya no quiere saber de mi, usted es joven y muy bonita y como si eso no bastara es rica- dijo la mujer de aspecto humilde al borde del llanto.

-Disculpe no entiendo de que me habla, ¿quién es usted? y ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Yo señorita soy Carole Black, la esposa del teniente Jacob Black.

La respuesta de la mujer la tomo por sorpresa jamás la habría esperado, y fue como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, como si alguien le abriera de repente el pecho y le sacara el corazón dejando abierta la herida y poniéndole limón sobre ella.

-¿Pero q..que está diciendo? ¿Cómo se atreve? El es soltero, el me dijo que era soltero.- dijo la joven mujer para convencerse a sí misma más que a la otra persona ¿era verdad? ¿Se había atrevido a mentirle?, le mintió cuando le dijo que la amaba, que quería hacer una vida al lado de ella, mientras que ella le entregaba todo.

-Claro que no señorita, el, la engaño como hizo conmigo y si no me cree vayamos en este momento a el cuartel a ver si enfrente de mi le niega quien soy, niega hasta nuestro pequeño hijo el cual pregunta constantemente por su padre.

¿Podía acaso sentir más dolor? ¿Podría de alguna forma morir por dentro y aun estar parada escuchando lo que decía la mujer?, no era consciente de nada hasta que escucho a su madre entrar a la sala.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

-¿yo? Yo soy la esposa del teniente Jacob Black y he venido a hablar con su hija para decirle la verdad sobre mi esposo, la está engañando como pretendió hacerlo conmigo.

-Sabe señora no me importa ni quiero saber quién es Jacob Black, pero le voy a pedir que salga de mi casa y no vuelva a venir, esta es una casa decente así que nadie sabe a o que usted se refiere.

Lo último solo pudo ser descifrado si se sabía leer los labios pues Bella había soltado un grito más fuerte que el que según su pequeño cuerpo podía salir de ella.

-¡NO ES VERDAD, USTED ESTA MINTIENDO, DIGAME QUE ESTA MIENTIENDO POR FAVOR!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se tiraba de rodillas suplicante- Por favor dígame que es una mentira, por lo que más quiera.

- Lo siento señorita ojala así fuera.- Y dicho esto salió de la casa, siendo participe de el gran engaño que haría de la vida de Bella un infierno.

Mientras tanto Jacob salía apenas de su pequeña casa para dirigirse al cuartel, cuando se encontró con su amigo Jared Forrest con el cual había compartido muchas de las campañas antes de que iniciara la guerra.

-Amigo tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal como te ha ido? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Bien amigo mío, me hiciste falta esta vez, me mandaron con puro cadete y aunque fue misión de reconocimiento no fue nada fácil con ellos, apenas acabo de volver ayer.

-Te entiendo pero alguien se tenía que quedar cuidando la cuidad.

Entre bromas y comentarios se encontraban cuando un grupo de soldados tomaron por sorpresa a Jacob por las muñecas.

-¿Es usted Jacob Black? – y sin esperar respuesta - Está usted arrestado por la institución que representa el cuartel Militar de esta ciudad y por ordenes de el General Blaine Lee

-Pero ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Yo no hice nada! Díganme de que se me acusa, exijo que me lo digan ¡suéltenme!

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que uno de los presentes le diera un golpe que le hizo perder la conciencia, partiendo siendo arrastrado por un caballo ante la mirada atónita de las personas que presenciaron tal acontecimiento.

Las semanas pasaron poco a poco, tardo una semanas en dejar de llorar por las noches, al recordar los besos y las carisias que la hacían sentir la mujer más amada sobre este mundo hasta que un dia simplemente ya no pudo llorar mas y la resignación llego al corazón de Bella, en el tiempo transcurrido su hermano había ido varias veces a preguntar por él y hasta una vez su madre dio permitió de que ella también fuera debido a su insistencia, espero carta con alguna explicación, un recado, una señal de vida así que lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse y continuar con su vida como según ella Jacob había continuado con la suya,

Las visitas de Edward Cullen se hicieron comunes por su casa, conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaron en los días siguientes y aunque ella apenas hablaba cuando él se encontraba enfrente siempre lo sorprendía con su excesiva amabilidad y ternara al dirigirse a ella pues ella lo trataba con tal indiferencia que podría rayar en la grosería.

Según ella había tomado la decisión de consagrarse a un convento pues jamás podría llagar amar un hombre como lo había hecho con Jacob y no quería representar una carga para sus padres, aun así Edward no le era tan indiferente, pero jamás lo aceptaría pues presentía que era un plan de su madre para que se enamorara de él y por fin poder casarla con alguien "digno de su clase social, un día en la tarde después de la comida a donde como de costumbre había asistido Edward su curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo y mientras que ella y su madre se encontraban solas comenzaron a platicar hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca

-Madre dígame la verdad ¿por qué viene tanto a la casa el señor Cullen? ¿Acaso a mostrado interés por mi?

-¿Por ti? Claro que no hija- mintió la madre.- como se te ocurre pensar eso, es solamente que nuestra familia es la única que se ha mostrado amistosa con él, siendo tan joven y de otra ciudad tenemos que ser amables, ni siquiera ha mostrado el más mínimo interés en ti.

Para ser sincera los comentarios de su madre le dolieron en lo mas hondo de su orgullo, siempre le habían dicho que era bonita y aunque nunca lo había creído no sabía por qué en esos momentos se sintió tan desolada, además podría jurar que las miradas que aquel hombre le lanzaba casi a diario desde el otro lado de la mesa mostraban más interés que el que debía, sin embargo ante su madre se mostro aliviada.

-Que bueno, yo ya he elegido mi camino y por un momento pensé cosas que no eran.

Mientras que en la otra habitación el joven de cabello cobrizo y Emmet mantenían una conversación.

-¿Y cómo van las tierras? ¿No ha tienes problemas con eso de la inseguridad?- decía Emmet intentando mostrar interés para así entablar una conversión

- Solo los problemas de siempre tu sabes, pero ya mañana regresare a encargarme de ellos

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y tu interés por mi hermana? Acaso no….

- No es por mi es por ella, la verdad es que yo no le importo en lo mas mínimo y no pienso obligarla a nada.

-¿pero cómo se te ocurre irte así?

-No te preocupes si es por el dinero me comprometo a ayudarlos

-No, no, Edward pero qué clase de personas piensas que somos, lo menos importante es el dinero, yo me refiero al corazón de mi hermana- Mintió hábilmente Emmet y por un momento el corazón de Edward pareció querer salir de su pecho

-¿el corazón de tu hermana dices? Pero si ella me ignora, es peor que si estuviera viendo un cuadro feo en la pared, muy apenas consigo sacarle un hola o un adiós los días que vengo, huye de mí como si fuera el más canalla de los ladrones.

-Edward, Edward, Edward- contesto el de manera condescendiente- como se ve que no conoces de mujeres, debes comprender que mi pequeña hermana no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, la pones nerviosa, además de que ya le ha hablado de el interés por ti a mi madre y sin que nadie le hable de el interés que tienes tu por ella, después de todo no querías que se enamorara de ti por quien eres y no por los favores que le prestas a mi familia, ya solo te falta el ultimo gran paso, que es el de hablar con mi padre para que de su permiso.

El sentía que esta gente estaba mintiendo sin embargo su lado romántico le decía que este era el comienzo de una gran historia sin embargo el sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer es alejarse de todo esto y volver a su pacifica vida en la hacienda.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto, les quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por mi desaparición pero entre exámenes y proyectos apenas encontraba tiempo para dormir y comer, pero espero que la espera valga la pena! ¿Qué tal amanecer? Cuantas veces la vieron yo apenas llevo 3 pero la ame! Sobre todo la boda! Pues bueno los dejo espero me comenten que les pareció, si lo amaron , lo odiaron o si sería mejor que ya no escriba, yo se que hasta ahora Edward no ha hecho nada interesante pero falta poco! Ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capitulo que espero subir entre hoy y mañana, todo depende de mi inspiración, bueno ahora si los dejonos leemos pronto y gracias a **

**Humocolorderosa.**

**Monica**

**RoXaCuLlEnHaLe**

**LoreMolina**

**CaroBereCullen**

**Ryomahellsing**

**Y a todos esos lectores ocultos que andan por ahí :) saludos!**

**Y no les deseo felices fiestas porque actualizare pronto **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX A**_

El apuesto joven se había levantado temprano, aun ni amanecía pero tenía un largo camino por delante, hacia penas tres días se había dado por venció con la joven Isabella y ahora lo dejaba todo atrás, tenía que seguir adelante aunque le fuera difícil, casi rayando en lo imposible sacársela de la mente. Estaba pensando en eso cuando su viejo mayordomo entro a buscarlo

-Señor Cullen, lo buscan- dándole poca importancia pidió que los hicieran pasar, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Isabella, toda sonrojada y con sus mejillas surcadas por las lagrimas.

-¡No se vaya! ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quiera! ¡No se vaya!- continuo y tirándose de rodillas al suelo, quería decirle algo, consolarla de alguna manera o que simplemente no le importara la condición de la chica pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarle a levantarse.

- Yo… yo sé que esto no es propio de una señorita, pero tenía que decírselo, por favor no se vaya

-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada, tranquilízate ¡por favor!

-¡no puedo! Por favor no se vaya, por lo que más quiera, hágalo… hágalo por mí, yo lo…lo quiero, por favor.

La mujer se sintió de lo peor, el joven enmudeció ante la declaración y se mostro impasible pero en el fondo su corazón se lleno de gozo, sin ni siquiera imaginarse las razones de tal declaración.

**Flashback **

Apenas había conciliado el sueño cuando su madre entro a su habitación haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella, despierta!

-Madre pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Mi padre se ha puesto mal?

- No tonta nada de eso, mira, ha llegado esto- y le arrojo una carta a las cobijas- ¿No te cansas de traer deshonra a la familia?¿No has pensado en cómo se pondría tu padre si se diera cuenta de que recibes cartas de un hombre casado y a estas horas?, hija por favor, olvídate de ese hombre que no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir, es tiempo de que dejes esas tonterías del amor y demás cosas y pienses en tu familia, ve al señor Cullen, el cual ha presentado interés en ti, pero tu como eres sumamente inconsciente y desconsiderada prefieres que tu padre y yo vivamos en la pobreza antes de casarte con el- salió de la habitación hecha una furia, dejando a Bella sumida en la desgracia, sin que la ayudara mucho menos el contenido del la carta, dejándole el corazón mas destrozado aun.

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahí estaba ella de vuelta en su habitación esperando que Edward Cullen considerara una hora correcta para ir a hablar con su padre y así formalizar su "relación"

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de ahí los doctores de la prisión decidían si le amputaban o no la pierna a un joven militar de apellido Black

…

-¿qué haces?- pregunto la mujer.

- Vistiéndome ¿que no ves?

- No creo que al señor Cullen le moleste verte en bata.

-Pero a mi si, además quiero baja a hablar con el

-Señor Charles, Señora Renne, acaba de llegar el Dr. Edward Cullen y los espera en la sala junto con la señorita Bella.

La reunión transcurría de una manera tranquila

-Se que el general Smith ha ido con usted- comentaba el padre de Bella

- Si, fue a pedirme reces para su ejército.

- Reconozco que el ejercito busca apoyo de la gente adinerada para así poderse mantener en la lucha y dígame ¿acepto usted?

- No, no me gustaría que mi respuesta fuera motivo de molestia de su parte

-Me retire del ejercito no solo por motivos de salud, no soporto la injusticia, y mucho menos soporto ver como la gente adinerada hace su voluntad sobre las decisiones del país y tu hija ¿qué opinas?.

La joven que hasta el momento solo escuchaba se sonrojo y a Edward le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en si vida pero le sorprendió más lo que salió de su boca:

-Bueno, se dicen muchas cosas, que el gobierno del Lic. Mars no tiene experiencia, que fue el pueblo quien lo eligió y como el pueblo es ignorante…sin embargo yo opino que del pueblo vive el país, que ya basta de injusticia, que…

-Isabella, dejémosle esos temas a los hombres y mejor vayamos a la cocina a traer el Té.

Cuando los hombres se quedaron solos pasaron a temas que Edward consideraba más importantes, mientras que las palabras de Bella dichas esa misma madrugada un retumbaban en su cabeza y llenaban su corazón.

-¿y bien Señor Cullen a que se dedica?

- Soy doctor, hice mis estudios en la escuela Nacional de Medicina, apenas tengo un año de graduado y actualmente atiendo en el pueblo que se encuentra a las afueras de The Pearl

- Noble vocación la medicina, además de ser muy bien remunerada en estos tiempos y dígame ¿ya ha pensado en tener una familia?

-Pues en realidad siendo un estudiante ese tipo de cosas no ocupaban mi mente, pero ahora pienso en sentar cabeza y tener una hermosa familia y esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí

-Sí, mi mujer me ha hablado de su interés por mi hija, que le podre decir yo de ella, es como la luz de mis ojos, el tesoro más grande que tengo, y sinceramente creo que no podría dejarla en mejores manos que las de usted

- Señor Swan, me alaga con sus palabras, créame que desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de las cualidades de su hija, y por un milagro que me parece el más grande que he presenciado ella me corresponde y es por eso que yo le pregunto ¿Me daría la mano de su hija en matrimonio?

-He de ser sincero con usted, mi hija es una persona muy difícil, por no decir terca, me sorprende el hecho de que le corresponda por el simple hecho de haber rechazado a la mayoría de los pretendientes que le hemos presentado mi esposa y yo y me alegra decirle que le doy la mano de mi hija para que se unan en matrimonio y también darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :) he vuelto otra vez, se que es pequeño y que me he pasado un poco, mmm bueno mas bn mucho pero esqee no tengo escusa espero que les guste, la verdad últimamente pensé en abandonarlo, pero pondré de prueba dos caps mas y a ver que pasa espero qe estén super bien y disfruten mucho estas vacaciones, bueno me despido y espero estarnos leyendo pronto.**

**espero me comenten que les pareció, si lo amaron , lo odiaron o si sería mejor que ya no escriba recuerden que sus comentarios son como mi pago para seguir escribiendo**

**y también si dejas un comentario hay mas posibilidades de que Edward les componga una nana **

**bye**

**besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX A**_

Y ahí estaba el hecho un adefesio, apenas podía caminar, hace algunas hora acababa de escapar de la cárcel junto con un guardia, estuvo ahí por motivos que no sabía pero se los imaginaba muy bien, durante el trayecto su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que había tenido últimamente, como era posible que una vida que rayaba en la perfección hubiera terminado en esto. Tenía una mujer que amaba y que ella extrañamente también lo amaba a él, un trabajo que si no era el mejor pagado del mundo hacia lo que más le gustaba, sin embargo un día de repente aparecieron unos hombres argumentando que se lo tenían que llevar, ellos jamás dieron en motivo pero lo supo desde que su amigo el teniente Seth le aviso que el coronel Smith acababa de mandar a algunos de sus matones, su único error fue enamorarse de una persona que no era de su clase, una persona que según a ojos de su madre no era merecedor de ella, pero ahora se encontraba cruzando la mitad del país para recuperar lo que es de el, que por derecho le pertenece, al amor de si vida, y no descansaría hasta tener a su otra mitad junto a él.

-Jacob desde aquí falta como una semana

- ¿Una semana? ¿Estás seguro Sam?

En solo una semana todo pasaría

**Yo sé que es extremadamente pequeño pero es que también teníamos que saber qué es lo que vive Jacob, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que viene yo creo que para el miércoles ya esté listo!**

**Bueno les deseo muy feliz puente para** los mexicanos** y muy buen inicio para lo que estaremos en la escuela o trabajo envidiándolos.**

**Nos vemos el miércoles **

**besos**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX A**_

-_He de ser sincero con usted, mi hija es una persona muy difícil, por no decir terca, me sorprende el hecho de que le corresponda por el simple hecho de haber rechazado a la mayoría de los pretendientes que le hemos presentado mi esposa y yo y me alegra decirle que le doy la mano de mi hija para que se unan en matrimonio y también darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia._

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa tarde, dos meses desde que el General dio su consentimiento para su unión con Bella, los dos meses mas felicites y a la vez más largos de su vida y para ella los más horribles, a pesar del deceso de mantenerse al lado de su prometida los asuntos de la hacienda lo superaron, sin embargo dejo bajo el cargo de Jasper todos los preparativos de la boda y a disposición de su dinero para cualquier gasto de la misma y esta noche después de dos meses no podía conciliar el sueño pues en menos de una semana estaría de nuevo junto a su amada y tres días después la convertiría en su esposa, a primera hora de la mañana se marcharía de regreso, había hecho tantos cambios en la hacienda que estaba irreconocible ahí seria donde empezarían su luna de miel para después trasladarse a Europa y ahí pasar unos meses antes de regresar a la ciudad donde vivían los padres de Bella, bien podría odiar a su futura suegra y cuñado pero eso no haría que la separa de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente desvelado, pero muy feliz se embarco en un viaje de 2 días hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto Bella se encontraba a lagrima viva en casa de Alice.

-Pero mujer deja esas lagrimas, ese maldito no las merece, Bella escucha eres mi mejor amiga y tú lo sabes, te apoye con lo de tu noviazgo con Jacob pero tienes que regresar a la realidad, no te ama, jamás te amó y sin embargo tu estas aquí llorando como si tu madre hubiera muerto, cuando tienes un hombre claramente enamorado de ti, con el cual te casaras en poco tiempo, ya deja atrás el pasado amiga y vive el presente

-Alice, es que tu no lo entiendes hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que todo es mentira, que él me ama y aun piensa en mí, además Cullen solo me compro.

-Está bien Bella ya basta, tienes que entender que no todo en la vida es color de rosa, por algo pasan las cosas. Deja de tenerte lastima a ti misma y crece, te quiero mucho pero ya basta, vive felizmente lo que te toco vivir.

El día por fin había llegado Bella tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llotrar, hoy comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida, a pesar de que comenzaba hacerse la idea aun su corazón no encontraba consuelo.

Una hora después se encontraba al lado de su padre, caminando por el vestíbulo de su enorme casa, que en estos momentos parecía el corredor muy pequeño, los invitados estaban sentados en sillas doradas que se habían encargado de acomodar los organizadores de la boda y al final de ese pasillo se encontraba Edward Cullen con una sonrisa radiante, parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella no pudo evitar quedarse sin aire ante tan hermosa imagen pero recordó que este hombre la había comprado y jamás podría ser feliz a su lado, de repente el camino termino y ella llego a su lado, detrás de él logro ver una mata de pelo rubio, era Jasper Whitlock según creía, el cual tenía su vista fía en algún

punto entre los invitados, el sacerdote comenzó a decir algo que Bella no alcanzo a comprender, después de eso todo paso como un borrón hasta que escucho la aterciopelada voz de Edward decir acepto y ella se limito a lo mismo, el joven la tomo por la cintura y la beso de una manera suave y tierna, no era su primer beso ya que él le había robado muchos en el tiempo después de pedir su mano, su boca pedía mas sin embargo ella se obligaba a recordar que lo odiaba, terminado el beso su ahora esposo se acerco a susurrarle al oído:

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y me encargare de que tu también lo seas!

Bella era como un zombie, firmo los papeles para hacer su unión legal, abrazo a medio centenar de personas, sonrió pero su alma estaba hundida en un pozo de amargura.

Fuera de su casa dos hombres observaban el movimiento de la misma.

-Mira parece que va a ver fiesta hay mucho movimiento, yo creo que hay boda tal vez ya hasta te ganaron a la muchacha esta.

-No, Bella sería incapaz de hacer eso, ella me ama a mí y nadie más, nunca aceptaría casarse con otra persona que no fuera yo.

- pues mira ahí viene una de sus criadas, mejor ahí que quitarnos las dudas ¿no crees?

Sam se apresuro a correr tras la doncella

-Buenos días señorita, dígame que milagro tuvo que pasar para que me encontrara con un ser tan angelical como usted.

-Déjeme en paz o grito, además no tengo tiempo para sus cosas, mi ama se caso y tengo mucho por hacer- diciendo esto la mujer continuo su camino apresuradamente mientras que Sam volvió con Jacob

-Pues dice que uno de sus ama caso y a menos que ella tenga una hermana, creo que debes preocuparte

Cuando volteo así donde se encontraba su amigo solo pudo verlo correr hacia la casa, por el movimiento que acusaba la boda ninguno de los trabajadores presto atención al moreno, todos continuaron con su trabajo, por lo que él pudo observar la parte de el jardín quedaba justamente a donde se estaba dando la recepción de la boda se encantaba totalmente solo por lo que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacerle señas a una Isabella que en estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de unas personas que él no logro reconocer.

La castaña salió inmediatamente, después de disculparse con los invitados y su esposo pero ya no vio a Jacob el cual silenciosamente se poso detrás de ella y simplemente la abrazo por la espalda, al principio la sintió tensarse pero al parecer reconoció su tacto y se relajo pero sollozo más fuerte jalándolo a un lugar donde difícilmente los podrían ver

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿no te cansas de hacerme daño?

-¿Daño dices? ¿Qué yo te cause daño? Como crees que me sentí yo al enterarme que la mujer que amo, la que juro entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma se caso y con alguien que no soy yo, ¡Tengo destrozada el alma Isabella y es por ti!

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera mirarme a los ojos después de la canallada que me hiciste, tuve que soportar el hecho de que tu mujer viniera a mi casa para decirme que estabas casado y tu simplemente te diste a la fuga¡

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuál esposa? Fui encerrado Bella, del otro lado de el país y sin saber por qué, y en todo este tiempo lo único que me ha mantenido vivo es tu recuero y el enorme deseo de reunirme contigo, la única mujer que he amado y que amare, te lo jure una vez y el hecho de que este aquí solo lo conforma ¡Te amo Bella! Te amo como nadie y como nada en este mundo, sin embargo ¿ya me olvidaste?

-¿olvidarte? Si tu recuerdo ha sido todo para mi, algo en mi corazón me decía que no podía ser cierto lo que me decían, perdóname amor mío por dudar de ti, pero todo estuvo en nuestra contra en su momento, jamás te olvidare tu eres mi único amor y si me caso es por mi madre que me ha vendido al mejor postor y por Edward Cullen que ha decidido comprarme.

-Bella, amor no te resignes, aun podemos hacer algo, huyamos como lo palmeamos aquella vez, vamos nos lejos amor mío.

-Está bien amor, solo subiré por mi ropa y algunas joyas y nos iremos de aquí.

Con lo que no contaba los tortolitos es que Jasper Whitlock pasaba casualmente por ahí y logro escuchar toda su conversación, no podía dejar que su mejor amigo viviera por tal engaño, el la amaba, siempre se lo decía, tenía que hacer algo, entro calmadamente sin dejar de observar a la pareja que aun se encontraba en el escondido jardín, sin perder tiempo llamo a su amigo y le conto todo lo que había escuchado, vio como la cara de su hermano del alma se crispaba por la furia, apretaba los puño, parecía que estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien, subió corriendo las escales sin importarle que las persona s invitadas lo vieran de manera extraña por su comportamiento, entro hecho una furia a la habitación de su mujer quien se encontraba guardando quien sabe que entre unas mantas.

-¿Qué haces Isabella?-siseo y la mujer dio un reparo al escucharlo

-N..nada, solo vine a recostarme me sentía un poco abrumada- ante tal mentira el no pudo más que reaccionar de forma violenta, sentía su sangre hervir, maldita mujer.

-¿CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SE QUE PRENDENDES ESCAPAR CON TU AMANTE?- la tenia sujeta de el brazo y sabia que la lastimaba aunque en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sabes qué?- ella se armo de valor- si, si me iba a ir con él, con el amor de mi vida, porque tú no eres más que un cerdo que no puede conseguir a una mujer por sí mismo por lo que se ve en la necesidad de comprarla ¡Suéltame eres un poco hombre¡

-¿Así? Pues tu eres una Zorra que dejo y consintió que yo la compara y como un trato es un trato recoges en este momento tus cosas porque no vamos, te compre, eres mía y haces lo que yo te diga así que… te espero abajo amor- dijo recalcando la última palabra con sarcasmo.

Todo fue un caos, Edward grito a todo mundo, Bella lloro, su madre le grito a Bella, Edward se enfureció aun mas y salió con su ahora mujer a restras ante la mirada atónita de los invitados a su boda sin siquiera tener la menor idea de por qué hacia esto, al mismo tiempo que un moreno se impacientaba ante la tardanza

**En definitiva odio la computadora de mi hermano, me pele con ella como un millón de veces pero aquí estoy, disculpen x la tardanza pero se que en alguna parte de el mundo aun es miércoles, yo solo estoy retrasada por 55min en mi país son exactamente las 12:55 am , asi que espero que disfruten este cap, estoy intentando hacerlos mas largos y con mas acción**

**Pobre Edward no? Y que tal Bella? X todo lo que sufrió Jake pero pues bueno, los dejo es hora de drmir xqee malana ahí que ir a la escuela **

**Y recuerden si dejan un comentario hay mas posibilidad de que Emmet te de un abazo de oso, te deje sin aire y despu3es te de respiración boca a boca**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Meyer la cual nos dio una de las más hermosas historias de amor, esta historia está inspirada en una telenovela.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**Bella enamorada de un militar humilde, el reciente hijo reconocido y heredero de la fortuna Cullen, la codicia, envida, lujuria jugaran en contra de todos ellos, ¿Jacob se rendirá? ¿Se podrá ella enamorar del marido que su madre le ha impuesto. Relato ambientado a principios del siglo XX A**_

_**N/A: he decidido cambiar la forma de relatar la historia ahora todo será desde el punto de vista de los personajes, espero comprendan**_

_**Anteriormente en AMOR REAL**_

_Todo fue un caos, Edward grito a todo mundo, Bella lloro, su madre le grito a Bella, Edward se enfureció aun mas y salió con su ahora mujer a restras ante la mirada atónita de los invitados a su boda sin siquiera tener la menor idea de por qué hacia esto, al mismo tiempo que un moreno se impacientaba ante la tardanza_

POV Bella

Hacía más de medio día que habíamos dejado la ciudad ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no se a donde nos dirigimos, le he preguntado a Edward pero no hace más que gruñir, murmurar y hacer mala cara.

Pobre Jacob, ¿Qué pensara de mi? ¿Se habrá ido ya o seguirá esperando por mi?, no he podido contener las lagrimas las cuales por momentos desaparecen pero ahora luchan por salir de nuevo.

-Ven- no había notado que el carruaje se había detenido

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No- me contesto mí ahora esposo fríamente- Pero no pienso arriesgarme de noche en el camino

Entramos a lo que parecía una posada, algo humilde pero muy acogedor, seguí a Edward a la recepción pues me tenía tomada por la cintura

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la posada "Moon" ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Nos recibió una mujer joven, con un obvio embarazo sin embargo eso no la detuvo en admirar, yo diría más bien devorar con la mirada a mi marido e inexplicablemente tuve el impulso de hacerle daño.

-Buenas noches, una habitación por favor-

-eeh… Edward, yo preferiría tener una habitación para mí- le susurre pues aunque la mujer ya había partido a hacer los preparativos de la habitación tenía el presentimiento de que aun podía escucharme.

-oh no cariño, yo soy tu esposo y vas a dormir con tu esposo- dijo estas últimas palabras con un tono más fuerte, recalcándolas, la furia que vi en sus ojos le dejo un destello rojo en sus hermosos orbes verdes, me sentí culpable sin embargo el no era tan inocente, el me había comprado.

La gente de la posada era muy amable pronto nos trajeron la cena, Edward prefirió no comer y yo intente alargarla lo más posible, finalmente una hora después nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación, en cuanto entramos el comenzó a desnudarse, era un desvergonzado como se atrevía a hacerlo enfrente de una dama, aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

-y…yo no- dije titubeante pues mi voz temblaba

-Por favor no me digas que eres santa y pura

-Pues, aunque te cueste creerlo-en cuestión de segundos con movimientos poco humanos llego hasta mi me tomo por la cintura otra vez con la furia reflejada en sus ojos

-¿Quieres que te crea cuando el día de tu boda intentaste abandonar a tu marido?- y con fuerza tomo mi cara para estampar sus labios en los míos, no era como ninguno que hayamos compartidos mientras me cortejaba en casa de mis padres, al comienzo fue desesperado lleno de ira y pasión, después de unos separo de mi

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo besando mi mandíbula- tienes miedo de que borre sea carisias, de que quite las manchas de donde te toco ese maldito por el que pensabas abandonarme – continuo diciendo en mi espalda donde sentía sus dedos jugando con el broche de la falda de mi muy brumoso vestido, el cual repentinamente cayo dejándome en ropa interior y corset, me odiaba a mi misma por lo que me hacía sentir este hombre, sabía que hacia mal, yo amaba a otro pero sus caricias lo único que hacían era hacerme querer mas de ellas.

-¿o tienes miedo de que te guste más lo que hare que lo que él te ha hecho alguna vez?

Fue en ese momento cuando reaccione, acababa de insultarme y en un fuerte impulso me voltee y de lo siguiente de lo que estuve consiente fue de mi mano estrellándose en su mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Rugió el

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Soy tu esposa y lo menos que merezco es respeto!

-¿Respeto? ¿Quieres respeto?- me tomo del brazo y me empujo hacia la cama para dejarme caer su peso en mi.

-Pides respeto cuando tú fuiste la que me faltaste a mi primero cuando intentaste abandonarme con tu amante. Pero ahora serás solo mía- e intempestivamente volvió a besarme al encontrarme con todas las defensas bajas por la sorpresa, su lengua comenzó a explorar cada superficie de mi boca y a mi sorpresivamente me encanto y sentí como cada parte de mis barreras caían y lo único que pude hacer ante eso fue devolverle el beso, el al notarlo dejo de besarme de manera desesperada para hacerlo de forma tierna y tranquilamente mis manos subieron por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello el cual tome para acercarlo aun mas como si eso fuera posible, sentí sus manos recorrer cada una de mis curvas, rosando mis senos haciéndome ahogar un gemido en su boca, paso por mis piernas acariciándolas pero sin llegar al lugar donde lo necesitaba, nos separamos por falta de aire pero el continuo besando mi mandíbula y cuello llevándome casi al borde del éxtasis, cada lugar que era tocado por sus manos se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, con una sola mano y un sinfín de maniobras logro deshacerse del estorboso corset para dejar mis pechos al desabierto y que nuestras pieles se tocaran, todo era excitantemente delirante, recorrió con su boca el camino hasta llegar a uno de ellos y la sensación que tuve hizo que todo pensamiento racional fuera borrado de mi mente, me deje llevar por la pasión del monto, nunca había experimentado algo así, ninguna experiencia humana podría compararse con esto.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo Edward separándonos para admirarlo y llevando si mano hacia mi centro

-Estas tan lista para mí- susurro descubriendo mi humedad con su voz ronca y jodidamente sexy, poco a poco y con movimientos cautelosos se posiciono entre mis piernas, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo pero al ver a este sabia a lo que se refería la gente al hablar de la belleza de la naturaleza, una vez posicionado comenzó a introducirse, sentí el ardor con su entrada pero de una sola estocada me lleno completamente, enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para así evitar cualquier movimiento de su parte por lo menos hasta que me acostumbrara a su tamaño, el dolor comenzó a menguar para darle paso a nuevos y placenteras sensaciones, proyecte mis caderas hacia las de él solo por instinto, lo que dio paso a aun mas placer, poco a poco llegamos a una sincronización especial, en medio de la noche solo se oían nuestros jadeos y susurros de nuestros nombres, poco a poco las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad haciéndome sentirle aun mas adentro pero siempre haciéndolo con delicadeza y cuidado haciéndome sentir como si me amara o por lo menos así lo percibía yo, una extraña sensación ser formaba en mi bajo vientre y esa burbuja de pasión exploto para desencadenar mi orgasmo y después de unas cuantas embestidas mas Edward llego al suyo y pude sentir como su semilla llenaba mi interior.

Una vez recuperados mí esposo regreso a si actitud pasada, alejándose de mí y cayendo en un profundo sueño al instante, las lágrimas volvieron a mí hasta que el llanto también me venció, lo seguía odiando, lo odiaba como no había odiado nunca a nadie más pero los recuerdos de esta noche me seguirían como un fiel fantasma.

La luz entro por la ventana dándome directamente en la cara, lo cual me hizo despertarme, me dolía todo, la puerta se abrió para darle paso a Edward.

-Hasta que despiertas, levántate, ya está servido el desayuno, tenemos que irnos.

Desde que subí al carruaje mi mente se ocupo en un sin fin de pensamientos, me odio a mi misma por lo que ha pasado la noche anterior, por ser la causante de la actitud de Edward y muchas cosas más que daban vueltas y que ahora formaban parte de su entorno, durante todo el viaje sus únicas y fieles acompañantes fueran las lagrimas,

_El_ como ahora lo llamaba mentalmente solo me dirigió la palabra para decirme que ya habíamos llegado a su hacienda y según lo que pude observar a la entrada se llamaba "The Pearl", por lo que pude ver era una propiedad bastante grande y descuidado sin embargo se veía la reciente mano para mejorarla pero eso no le quitaba la hermosura, Edward mando llamar a toda la servidumbre para presentarle a su nueva esposa, todos a excepción de una persona me recibieron amablemente aunque sé que muchos se dieron cuenta de la tención entre Edward y yo , tenían para recibirnos una gran comida pero alegue estar agotada por el viaje y una de las muchachas se ofreció a llevarme a mi cuarto a tomar un baño, después de que Edward se aclarara que tendríamos habitaciones separadas subí a ella, estando en la bañera me sentí la mujer más sucia del mundo y no salí de ella hasta que mi piel se hizo arrugada, me acosté en la que sería mi cama y las lagrimas acudieron a mí una vez más, todos los pensamientos que había mantenido a raya se dieron rienda suelta en mi mente había prácticamente engañado a Jacob, ahora le pertenecía a otro hombre, el me había hecho suya y… me había gustado pero sabía perfectamente se que le odiaba y que tengo que salir, huir lo más pronto posible.

POV Edward

Ya llevábamos dos semanas desde que llegamos a la hacienda, mi comunicación con Bella era prácticamente nula, no sé que me ocurría cada vez que intentaba arreglar las cosas todo salía mal, la mujer despertaba en mi un sinfín de emociones desde las más hermosas hasta las más pasionales como el odio o la furia, el día de la boda cuando Jasper me informo lo que había visto he de confesar que por mi mente cruzo el asesinato, yo la amo y ella me había hecho creer que era correspondido y ese día pretendía largarse con ese maldito cuando horas antes había prometido estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe, con el simple recuerdo me hacia querer destruir todo a mi paso, en varias ocasiones después de las peleas con Bella rompí varias cosas, pero su actitud me exasperaba, tal vez hacia mal en quererla retener conmigo pero sé que en cuanto sea libre regresara al lado de ese poco hombre, ella realmente me preocupaba cada vez que me acercaba no hacía nada más que llorar y temblar, muchas veces pensé en dejarla ir, que hiciera si vida como a ella le plazca pero ese simple pensamiento me hacia estremecer, mi argumento era pobre, la amaba y moriría sin ella además prácticamente había pagado por ella, con ese mismo pensamiento la hice mía la primera vez y puedo asegurar que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, el escucharla gemir mi nombre, notarla tan perceptiva ante mis caricias, el pensamiento me hacia ponerme duro en el acto y ahí estaban mis contradicciones otra vez, la amaba pero no podía dejarle ir a tal grado que la había perjudicado de tal manera que jamás podría estar con otro hombre, me hallaba en mis cavilaciones encerrado en mi despacho cuando llego uno de mis empleados

-Señor Cullen, acaba de llegar esta carta desde el pueblo

-Gracias Kreigh puedes retirarte

La carta era enviada por mi padrino, el párroco del pueblo cercano. Demetri Volturi quien me había criado desde que mi madre me abandonara por ordenes de mi padre, he sido un desconsiderado ni siquiera le he contado que ya me había casado ni tampoco he estado pendiente de la construcción del nuevo hospital, decidí ir al pueblo tal vez Demetri podría ayudarme, mande preparar un caballo y rápidamente subí a la habitación de mi esposa para despedirme al entrar a su pieza pude notar el aroma floral tan característico de Bell, se había impregnado ya, la vi cambiada pero un recostada en la cama

-Salde re por un memento- no recibí respuesta iré al pueblo a realizar unos pendientes- y antes de arruinar o decir algo que no debería decir salí de la habitación y de dirigí al pueblo

Al llegar ahí lo primero que hice fue pasar por el hospital el cual había bautizado con el nombre de mi esposo, gran error a ella jamás le importaría, después de hablar con uno de mis colegas doctores los cuales estarían atendiendo me dirigí porfíen a la casa parroquial en donde podría hablar con alguien de confianza, el era una persona que jamás me fallaría además de Jasper claro el del cual no había recibido noticias desde la boda.

La plática con Demetri se alargo por un largo rato, recibí regaños por mis conductas con Isabella así como también el conejo de ser paciente y pensar más allá de mi egoísmo, me dirigía a subir en mi caballo el cual se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar cuando vi a una joven mujer en las orillas de la carretera desesperada por encontrar transporte, extrañamente se parecía en demasía a Bella y como se que las coincidencias no existen estaba seguro de que era ella, por fin encontró transporte y se subió y fue ahí cuando yo reaccione, ELLA NO ME ABANDONARIA, fui detrás del carruaje hasta que grite

-¡ISABELLA!

Volteo hacia mí y vi sus ojos llenarse de pánico.

**HOLAAAA! **

**Mil perdones, pero es que no tenia computadora y la de mi hermano me odiaba y no me dejaba hacer prácticamente nada pero he vuelto :) que les pareció? Díñame la verdad oigan y hablando de lo malo del cap. necesito saber si entre ustedes lectores y lectoras no hay alguien a quien le gustaría ser mi beta! Enserio necesito una, pero bueno los dejo deseándoles felices vacaciones y espero actualizar pronto**

**:)**


End file.
